princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
Shinji Ibu
Background Ibu Shinji is the renowned genius of Fudomine. He was able to defeat the star players of Tokyo-based schools which helped Fudomine Middle School reach the district finals. His Spot was responsible for Ryoma Echizen's accident during the game. Appearance Ibu has long dark blue-black hair that reaches his chin and has fair skin. Ibu, like his personality, rarely smiles, and more likely, doesn't really show his emotions through his face. He never seems to smile, and always seems to have a straight face even in the most outrageous situations, though sometimes, very rarely, his surprise or anger can be shown. Personality Ibu has the habit of mumbling and talking to himself, much to his teammates annoyance and doesn't express much emotions on his face. Like several other characters, he is completely unaware of his own bad habit. He is often underestimated due to his poker-face appearance and due to the fact he is 'only' a second year. While Fudomine Middle School is known for being violent, Shinji is the only one who was ready to teach his opponent a lesson during an official match against Kuki Kiichi, but luckily Kippei Tachibana intervened in the nick of time. He seems to be very close to his Fudomine team members as his teammates and An Tachibana uses his first name when they talk to or about him. He, in return, does his best to bring in the win, as shown during his match against Kintarō Tōyama, where he tried to continue playing despite getting his arm sprained and had an emotional outburst due to the result. He, like the rest of the members of Fudomine, highly respects his captain, Tachibana, and he will follow Tachibana's decisions to a T. History Tokyo Districts Image9.jpg|Ibu hitting a forehand|Ibu going to the ball Image8.jpg|Ibu going to the ball|Ibu returning Echizen's shot Image7.jpg|Ibu returning Echizen's shot|Ibu after hitting another forehand Image6.jpg|Ibu after hitting another forehand|Ibu hitting another forehand Image456.jpg|Ibu hitting another forehand|Ibu hitting a forehand The Fudomine team first makes their name heard by straighting the seeded team Kakinoki, with Ibu himself defeating their captain, Kuki. He is later shown practicing with his fellow teammate Akira Kamio after Kamio insults Kaoru Kaidō, and Ibu's next opponent, Echizen Ryoma, defuses Kaido's anger. After Kamio loses his match, Ibu and Echizen starts their Singles 2 match, where Ibu shows his latent talents, shuts down Echizen's movements, and (indirectly) injures Ryoma's eye. Despite this, Ibu loses the match as his main technique gets countered and he eventually gets outpaced. Tokyo Prefecturals Despite Fudomine's loss against Seigaku, they still go on strong, straighting all of their opponents, even the 1st seeded Hyōtei Academy (due to the team not using its real regulars at the time) and gets qualified for the semifinals. However, during the day of the Semifinals, after helping his fellow teammates Ishida Tetsu and Sakurai Masaya perfect their new combination with the help of Kamio, their taxi gets into an accident and all four of them become critically injured. Despite this, they still show up for their match against Yamabuki Middle School, where they suffer a horrible loss due to their injured condition and Tachibana withdraws them to take them to the hospital. Kantō Regionals Ibu and Fudomine cruise through the tournament and on the way meet Yamabuki a second time in the Quarter-finals. Ibu is annoyed that he is placed in Singles 3 and nonetheless effortlesly wins his match. Fudomine advance to the Semi-finals as Kamio Akira causes an upset and defeats Sengoku Kiyosumi. In the semi-finals against Rikkai Dai Fuzoku in Doubles 1 he plays with Kamio iagainst Sanada Genichirou and Yanagi Renji and they are utterly defeated 6-0. Regional Invitational Select Camp Hikaru Amane in the Junior Senbatsu Training Camp whom he targeted due to his long racket while in doubles partner with Oshitari while Shinji plays with Shinjou Reiji. Nationals Ibu and Fudomine went to the Nationals and powered their way through the first round and met last years runner-up Makinofuji in Round 2. Fudomine cruise to the Quarterfinals after crushing Maki no Fuji in the 2nd Round who were last years finalists. Ibu easily defeated the arrogant captain of Makinofuji Satoru Kadowaki in Singles 6-1. During his match in the Quarterfinals with Kintarou Tooyama, Shinji injured his wrist against Tooyama, forcing him to retire and giving Shitenhōji a free point. Shitenhouji defeat Fudomine in straight sets and Fudomine are eliminated from the nationals. Ibu and Fudomine are then present at the Finals between Seishun Gakuen and Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku. U-17 Camp Ibu along with Fudomine teammates Tachibana Kippei and Kamio Akira receives invitation to All-Japan Junior Training Camp along with several other middle schoolers. Ibu lost his match. Coach Saito tells the Losers that if they dont want a gap to exist between those who defeated them and themselves that they should see if they can climb the cliff behind him. The Middle Schoolers brave the mountain climbing and reach the hidden mountain training camp with the drunken coach to train with the eliminated high schoolers. Tennis Record Official Middle School Tournaments *'NOTE-1' No results due to Fudomine already winning 3 sets Playing Style and Techniques Shinji is a Counterpuncher, mainly using his abilities to shut down an opponent. His form is definitely better than just "standard," and his control is amazing, being able to dribble a tennis ball continuously by the rim of the tennis racquet with his eyes closed. He is extremely talented, as he can be compared to the likes of Fuji Shūsuke in terms of ability. He has shut down various ace members when he was playing, such as Maki no Fuji's Kadowaki, Kakinoki's Kuki Kichi, and Seigaku's Echizen Ryoma (for a short time). His intuition is also great, as he noticed that Echizen was not playing at his full strength when using his right hand and he can also feel not only his own muscle's contraction but his opponent's as well, utilizing his Spot to the fullest due to his ability. However, Tachibana has noted that he has a habit of giving his opponent a chance for them to attack and then go for a win in a comeback. Kick Serve A counter-revolution spin serve that bounces toward the receiver's eye. Its name is interchangeable with the Twist Serve and it can be called Twist or Kick, regardless of the amount of power put into the serve. Spot A low-percentage gamble that usually would be unnoticed and brushed off as a coincidence, by hitting a topspin shot, then a slice, then alternating in that order, the opponent who is returning the topspins and slices would feel their muscles contract for a slight second. The contraction can leave the opponent at a numb state known as the "Spot," and it only lasts for a second. However, Shinji has mastered Spot to the point where he can see through the second of muscle contraction and score the point during that state. The Spot is even more dangerous since while in the numb state, the grip power will be lost temporarily. U-17 Camp Stats *Speed: 2 *Technique: 4 *Mental: 2 *Stamina: 3 *Power: 3 Personal Information *Favorite Food: Pickles *Hobby: Listening to music, playing LEXIDETA (An IQ game) *Father's occupation: Worker *Favorite Subject: Physics *Favorite Color: Grey *Preferred Type: Cute girls (With a neat row of teeth), Foreigner Trivia Quotes * "What’s that? Freshmen should endure more hardships." ("Nanda yo? Ichinen wa motto kurou fusu deki darou.") * “Must be nice. I’m feeling envious. I’m also feeling a bit irritated.” (“Ii yo na. Urayama shi no na. Chotto mukatsuku yo na.”) * “Annoying punk. I’ll crush you.” (“Mukatsuku yatsu. Buttauso.”) * "You, I shall make you lose this one. You’re too arrogant." ("Kimi, chotto ikai maketoita ho ga ii na. Namaiki sugi.") * "I see it. I feel it. The contraction of his muscles..." ("Mieru. Kanjiru. Yatsu no kinnyuku no kishimi ga...") * "Really…what an annoying guy." ("Mattaku…shibu to ii na.") * "Sorry." ("Sunmason.") ** This is Shinji's unique way of pronouncing "sorry" in Japanese. * “Let’s finish this quickly.” (“Totto to owara se yo.”) * “You, you’re always doing as you please. That’s so uncute.” (“Kimi, aikawarazu yaritai ho dane. Kawaii ku nai ne.”) Category:Characters Category:Tennis Player Category:Fudomine Tennis Club Member Category:2nd Year Middle School Category:Middle Schooler Category:U-17 Camp Category:Right-Handed Category:Counterpuncher Category:Tokyo Players Category:Kanto Players Category:Capable with Singles and Doubles Category:Revolutionary Brigade Category:November Births Category:AB Blood Types Category:Scorpio